Your Not So Basic Pain
by Cherry Blossom5
Summary: They have their basic day's. Kikyo changes all that. She uses Inuyasha to turn Kagome's life upside down. He realizes his mistake, but has he done more than Kagome can forgive? PROLOGUE!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
Basic  
  
  
  
  
A basic-day. Get up. Eat breakfast. Sit Inuyasha for insulting my cooking. Clean up camp with Miroku and Sango. Get on bike. Travel around for hours looking for shards. Stop. Eat lunch. Sit Inuyasha again for insulting my cooking. Clean up. Get back on bike. Travel around for a few more hours looking for the shards. Sit Inuyasha so he'll let us rest for the day. Set up camp with Miroku and Sango. Make dinner. Smile since Inuyasha complimented my Ramen. Go bathe in spring with Sango. Beat up Miroku for peeping. Sit Inuyasha for peeping. Get ready for bed. Slip in to sleeping bag with Shippo. Sleep.  
  
  
Everyday it was same. Occasionally we would fight a demon and get a shard. Then we would head back to the village. But that was the pattern of our lives. I never really thought about what it would be like if we had a not so basic day. Not right.  
  
  
Where everything was different. 


	2. The Pain Thats Always There InFront of Y...

Chapter 1  
The Pain That Is Always There In-front of You.  
  
  
  
It all started when Inuyasha didn't wake us up. Miroku, who had gotten up first, noticed Inuyasha's absence. He roused Sango, Shippo, and I.  
  
"Where could he have gone?" I was already a bit worried since we were getting closer to a place where Miroku and I could feel a high spiritual energy along with a demonic presence.   
  
"He was acting a bit strange yesterday…" Sango looked around the camp.  
  
"Why don't we split up and search for him. Sango can be my partner…" He snuck an arm around her waist the hand creeping lower than it should.  
  
"………………… PERVERT!!!!" A smacking sound echoed in the small clearing.  
  
I shook my head. " Miroku, when will you learn that Sango will always smack you if you do that."  
  
The aforementioned monk was rubbing his sore hand printed cheek. "But the curves are to irresistible" The demon exterminator whacked the back of his head for that comment.  
  
"I'm going with Kagome." She picked up her nice big boomerang bone, (which, by the way, I have no idea how she carried around) and stalked over to me. I picked up my bow and slung my arrows over my shoulder before setting off in a direction. The spiritual/demonic presence was getting stronger with every step we took. I took a few more steps before getting a tingly feeling all over. I turned to Sango.  
  
"You feel that?" I blinked a couple of times. No Sango. I looked around and saw Sango a bit back and walked over to her. She pounded on an invisible wall it flashing a light slivery blue.   
  
"It's a shield Kagome." She pounded on it a bit more.  
  
"I'll go on ahead then. You go back and get Miroku…"  
  
"Alright be careful…it looks like something Kik…" She stopped before finishing her sentence looking at me. I looked down and nodded*  
  
"It is…but I have to make sure he's alright." I turned and walked ahead anyway from the shield and Sango. I stepped onto a small trail immediately falling down a steep hill. I rolled. I tumbled. I got dirty. When my humiliation finally ended I looked up rubbing my back looking around where I landed immediately greeted with a painful and surprising sight.  
  
  
Kikyo, the woman who despises me, and wants to kill me.   
  
Inuyasha, the man I love (though I'll never say it out loud) holding Kikyo.  
  
They were kissing. Not a simple kiss like before. No this was a love filled passionate embrace.  
  
  
The only good part about this is I hadn't broken anything while falling down the hill. I had seen this scene before. They had started meeting more and more often. I know he loves her. But it still hurts.   
  
I saw Inuyasha's ears twitch at the sound of my… graceful entrance. Great another thing she's better at than me. Falling down hills. Inuyasha was now staring at me guiltily. Like he does every time. Kikyo had this triumphant smirk on her face. Like she does every time. And I sat there, like an idiot just looking at my hands brushing myself off standing muttering apologizes. Like I do every time.  
  
"K-K-Kagome…I can explain…" Inuyasha was stuttering. I raised a hand to stop him a smile on my face but not able to look at him.  
  
"Its alright Inuyasha. Excuse me for interrupting. I came to tell you we were ready to leave…back at camp." I bowed slightly and started to climb the hill. He didn't follow me.  
  
I finally got back up. I saw Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and a large Kirara waiting for me behind the shield.   
  
"Kagome…are you alright?" Miroku was referring to my dirty apperance.   
  
"I'm fine Miroku…Inuyasha's busy right now… we'll leave when he's ready." I walked along the path back towards camp. Shippo jumped on my shoulder nuzzling my head.   
  
"Was he being an idiot again Kagome? I'll bite him for you!!" Sweet Shippo. Always trying to cheer me up.  
  
"That's ok Shippo. You don't have to bite him." I patter his head. Sango was fuming stroking a now small Kirara in her arms.  
"He is with her again, isn't he?! That idiot. Doesn't he know? If we don't have time for personal stops than neither does he!" She never understood why Inuyasha choose her over me. I know why Sango. Because he's always loved her, and he always will. I can't compete with her.  
  
"Leave him be. He should spend time with her when she can." I looked at the ground trying not to cry. Miroku sighed.  
  
"Kagome, sometimes I think you are to kind and understanding towards him." I just shrugged and walked on.  
  
"He can be with who he wants to be with. I'll just offer what I can in hopes that we can be friends." They quieted and sat down on the ground with me. Waiting for Inuyasha to return. 


	3. The Needed Affection

Chapter 2  
The Needed Affection  
Everyone saw me changing. They said I kept getting less and less cheerful. I already knew, but I tried to be happy. Inuyasha had always chosen Kikyo. I couldn't do anything about that. So I opted for the next best position… his best friend. We talked sometimes about my world, and he would teach me how to hunt. That made me kind of queasy though. Though today he had been acting strange. He was fidgety and couldn't make eye contact. I sighed.  
  
"Inuyasha what's wrong?" I stood in front of him while the others ate lunch. He glanced up and then looked back down.   
  
"Keh. None of your business wench." I fumed.  
  
"Well excuse me for being concerned." I turned to stomp off not sitting him this time, when he grabbed my hand.   
  
"Wait! I'm sorry Kagome." Me? In shock. Again. I turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Y-you are?" I looked at our connected hands realizing he wasn't letting go anytime soon. He nodded.  
  
"Do you want me to help you clean up?" He asked. I almost fainted. Inuyasha was offering to help clean. The world must have stopped spinning or something. I blushed slightly.  
  
"That would be very nice Inuyasha." I smiled. A real one. And he didn't even look. That should have tipped me off.  
~1 WEEK LATER~  
  
"Lady Sango, does Lady Kagome seem different to you?" Miroku asked as he watched her skip along the path a flower in her hair.  
  
"Happier. More cheerful. " She watched the young girl in amusement.   
  
"I think it is due to Inuyasha's new attention. She's blooming under it." He smiled.  
  
"It's about time he paid attention to her. He's been brushing her off for a long time." She huffed slightly.  
  
"The things love will do to a person. Though I do wonder what brought the sudden change out in Inuyasha." He pondered.  
  
"Whatever it was, I'm glad. I had a feeling Kagome was going to stop coming back."   
  
"We will pray he continues to treat her properly."  
~Kagome's POV~  
"Hey Kagome where'd that pretty flower come from?" Shippo touched the petals softly. I smiled happily.  
  
"Inuyasha gave it to me. Sweet isn't it?" Shippo's mouth dropped open.   
  
"Dog boy? B-but…he's always so mean to you!" I giggled petting his head.  
  
"He's been very nice to me lately. Speaking of which, he wanted to talk to me." I set him on the ground patting his head.   
  
"You'll come and fix me lunch right?" He gave me his adorable face that I can never say no to.  
  
"Of course I will. I'll be back in a little bit." I jogged off to the small lake Inuyasha told me to meet him at, looking around.  
  
"Oi!" He landed in back of me, and I jumped backwards.  
  
"KYAA!!" He grabbed my hand dragging me away from the lakeside and up against his chest quickly. I breathed heavily fro a second my heart going a mile a minute.  
  
"You ok Kagome?" I nodded and realized our positions. Ok on the count of 3. 1. 2. 3…and BLUSH! I pulled away quickly.  
  
"Sorry…uh…" He held onto my hands looking away a slight blush on his face.  
  
"Inuyasha?" He looked down ears slightly drooped but I didn't notice. I was to busy looking at our hands.  
  
"Kagome… I-I've been meaning to tell you this…lately." I looked up, willing him to do the same. He didn't.  
  
"Kagome…I…" He squeezed my hands. I waited for him to finish. My hopes were high.  
"Kagome…I l-l-l-love …" He stopped again. My heart pounded. Was he really going to say it? But he did something completely different. He yanked me forward.  
  
I was in shock all over again. He had efficiently crushed my body against his kissing me. I was surprised beyond belief and started to push away but he made a whimpering sound in the back of his throat hugging me tighter. I relaxed into him a bit closing my eyes.  
He drew back after awhile and looked into my eyes. I was a bit dazed, but I looked back up at him.  
  
"Kagome…I love you." He looked down. Completely missing my excited happy face.   
  
"I've waited a long time…to hear you say that." I smiled. He flinched.  
  
"I'm sorry" That's the last thing we said before he pulled me in for another kiss. 


End file.
